


Identity

by the_headband_girl



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Family Reunions, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_headband_girl/pseuds/the_headband_girl
Summary: An anomalous singularity appeared in the city of Vienna. Ritsuka embarks on a journey riddled with secrets and revelations and one servant becomes he crux of a tainted relationship.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SneezingDisappointment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneezingDisappointment/gifts).



> [spoilers for Salomon - Lostbelt Anastasia chapters]
> 
> Thank you for reading in!

* * *

_ If anyone can hear, I only wish to see him again.  _

* * *

Ritsuka finished preparing her Mystic Code for a new mission. She knew that this mission would border on the personal as this involved two of her trusted servants close to this brief mission. Looking back at her own reflection, she gave herself a quick nod before and walked towards the door.

Antonio waited by the door as he observed his master giving his daily routine of lighthearted lecturing. He recently got his maximum bond status with his master and kept his bond essence in her keepsakes. "Good day Signora" he greeted as Ritsuka smiles and greeted back— as lively as ever —at him. 

The two passed over some rooms until they arrived at Amadeus' room. Music played from within the room Ritsuka's tablet picked up the song and showed information regarding the song. " _ Fantasy on a Russian Song and a Krakowiak _ by—?" she squints until she got interrupted by her Avenger knocking at the door "Hey, are you using the data of the facility again you—!" he snarled, but Ritsuka distracted him away with an instruction to be in the kitchen for his sugar dose. 

She drew in a sharp breath before entering the Caster's room. The room, dimly lit by the hologram monitor with several windows open. Ritsuka noticed her Caster was preoccupied with something to even notice her presence.

"Hey, what's happening—?" she asked upon going close and heard soft sobs. She quickly went to his side as he noticed him, hunched before the hologram hands clutched on a prayer. "Hey, Amadeus, what is happening?" she asked as she shook the Caster off his moment only to arrive at a response

  
  


" _ If anyone can hear, I only wish to see him again! _ "

  
  


Ritsuka stood silently before completely snapping each other out with a gesture, a slap to the cheek. 

"Sorry!" she jolted and looks at the Caster before her, tired and worn out from his crying. "H-hey, do you want to tell me something?" she asks. 

Amadeus looks over at his master and uttered words, her master couldn't fully understand except for some words, forming a name. "...my son, Franz, how…" 

Ritsuka remembered that Antonio informed her on a person named Franz, one of his students would remember. A meek man, Antonio describes with a smile as if it were this person is someone who is important for him, before his rampage gets the best of him again. 

Amadeus whimpered and reaches for his master and uttered more "My _ Wowi _ , oh my  _ lieber sohn _ " he huffed as Ritsuka held him close, comforting her nervous wreck of a servant that he is. 

  
  
  


It took them somewhere around an hour to fully recuperate and convince Amadeus in his sane condition—or what he considers as sane. Antonio grumbled a bit but with some words with their master, calmed the Avenger to humanity. 

"Master, you should be aware that you should be aware that this mission needs to be cleared and resolved as soon as possible, this anomaly is someone comparable back to Goetia" the young Da Vinci noted.

"Of course, we'll terminate the source of this as you said" Ritsuka sighs as she looks at Da Vinci. 

"Well that and…" Da Vinci noted and added "I want you to know what or who is this unknown Alter Ego class servant is." she states as she shows Ritsuka an information ID of the servant she referred. 

* * *

_ Alter Ego _

_????  _

_ Vessel for the demon ????  _

* * *

Ritsuka repeatedly looked over the details and asked why it was incomplete." That is what I want you to complete" Da Vinci noted

"So basically you want me to let know if this is a friendly?" Ritsuka asks

"Exactly" Da Vinci nods

* * *

Ritsuka glanced over at the servants she has. David was busy praying for a successful mission to even notice his master while Joanne tried her best to act tough to everyone, but Ritsuka knows she is as worried as everyone. 

Marie taps her master's shoulder and smiled "My Master, I do believe the command centre is awaiting your response" she noted as she noticed every servant is on their coffins, sans Marie and her. As Marie went to her coffin next to d'Eon, Ritsuka followed suit.

* * *

_ Anomaly Vienna — The Young Maestro's Demons _

* * *

The Rayshift was quick as Ritsuka and her servants gently landed on an open garden at the end of the Vienna Woods. It took a moment for Goldorf to make a solid connection before handing the conversation to Da Vinci and Sherlock. 

"Landed OK!" Ritsuka states as she gently dusted off herself. Sherlock found their coordinates and lets them wander from the woods and into the centre of the capital. All seems well until Da Vinci gave them an alert regarding the Alter Ego she informed Ritsuka prior. 

Ritsuka informed her servants to keep an alert stance as they closed in to the aforementioned servant. 

The servant looks young; not older than thirteen, but has an aura that is mature—or was forced into maturity. 

" _ Are you here to eradicate me? _ " the servant asked. 

Ritsuka jolted upon the remark and fell silent for a while until Amadeus broke the tense air between them. 

"You silly child," Amadeus spoke as he gently pats the servant's head gently and smirks "You do not ask people if they will eradicate you like that no!" 

The servant looks at Amadeus as if the presence is familiar to them. They quickly held onto the Caster's waist. 

"Okay, okay, you sill child, do you have a name?" Amadeus asked

The servant looks at them as Ritsuka calmed down letting her servants calm as well before looking back at Amadeus. 

"My name is  _ Amduscias _ " the servant spoke, much to everyone's shock. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment at any time, kudos welcome!


End file.
